Carly's Hamster
by omggcece
Summary: /If even me, a hamster, can tell these two humans are meant to be, who can't?/ Seddie. POV of Carly's hamster, courtesy of my imagination.
1. let the good times roll

**...c**a_rl_y**'s ha**_m_ste_r_**...**  
**-**_BY OMGGCECE_**-**

"I'll name you...Wilma! Yes, you're most definitely a Wilma! A cute little one, at that," a young brunette girl who looked to be about 14 or so cooed as she stared at me through the bars of my ever-restricting cage! Suddenly, the blond chick who had been laying on the bed the whole time interrupted. "Carly, leave the stupid hamster alone! I'm tired of watching you watching it."

"Fine, Sam," the girl I'm guessing is _"Carly"_ says, getting up from her position on the floor too lay down on the bed next to _"Sam". _I think I'll like this girl.

* * *

"I can't stand him!" Carly mumbles through a mouthful of popcorn, her dark brown eyes getting wide.

Sam just laughs. "Freddie here yet?"

"Weirdly, no...he's usually not late for iCarly rehearsals," Carly pauses for a moment. "Maybe his mom's freaking out or something."

"Or something," Sam says. After a few boring moments of the two clicking through channels and making fun of various shows, a human boy (who I suspect is "Freddie") comes into Carly's room and I notice something a little _peculiar_.

Sam's eyes seem to light up, but Carly just throws out a, "Hey, Freddie," barely noticing his presence...but not Sam. She snorts and says, "Fredward! What's up?"

He rolls his eyes and plops down on the bed next to Sam, the bed drooping slightly at the added weight. "So, Carly, did you find a dress for the dance?" Sam sighs as he asks Carly the question, something that most definitely does not go unnoticed by _moi_!

"Yup, it's over there by my closet." Freddie looks behind to take a look at the girl's dress and he smirks as he looks her up and down. "I'm completely confident you'll look amazing in it."

"CARLY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Sam barks at the taller boy, looking like she was ready to kill someone right then and there. And then, I realize something that probably none of the trio of friends will acknowledge until a long time from now - Sam has much more than just "_platonic"_ feelings for this human male. I have no idea about him, but she - she's fallen...

-_Hard._

* * *

**a/n; Don't look at me like that! It's 2:12 in the morning, I can't sleep, I have a new obsession with hamsters & started thinking about the awesomeness of iPyscho and this was born! I hope it's not too off the wall. My first attempt at first person, so reviews are mucho welcomed!**

**I've been kind of busy lately, so that's gonna be my excuse for not updating or doing basically anything...;)**


	2. hit me baby one more time

**c**A_r__**LY**_ 's _**H**__**A**_mS**te**_**R**_

Dear Journal,

Well, um, it's my first entry and I'm not exactly sure what to write...maybe I should start from the beginning?

When I was born, everyone quickly realized I was not your..._average _hamster. I could write in English _and _understand the language - which, is what the humans I'm around speak. I can only communicate in squeaks (much to my displeasure) but I can't have it all! Carly (my new master- for now) got me two weeks ago from the pet store I was living in. The guy who sold me to her said I was the perfect pet for a _Shay _- weird and unusual.

She's re-named me Wilma, a name I quite despise, but almost all of my owners have said I look like one! I can't wait until Ms. Shay learns of my talents and brings me back - her friends, Ms. Puckett and Mr. Benson (I know their last names from their many fights) are driving me crazy! I can't understand why they just _won't _realize they're perfect for each other!

...Let me tell you what happened this morning!

The two of them came other into the loft where Carly and me were hanging out -more like she was cooing at me and I was resisting temptation too bite her finger- and were getting ready to practice for "iCarly." Still trying to figure out what this is...

Anyways, they have it tomorrow SO they had to practice! Sam dropped her phone and Freddie bent down to pick it up for her, and she looked at his tush! And guess what ELSE? Carly didn't even notice!

He handed it to her and, her face looking slightly flushed, she muttered a quiet, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

OMG! They just walked in - I'll talk later, journal!

.

**a/n; I decided this story will be something I update when I feel like it - I hope you liked this chap.! I might draw a picture of Wilma I'm bored enough next week when I have to take some stupid test to see if I'm "good" for my school's Gifted program...my question is, why couldn't they do this during the school year?**

**Anyway...I'm like halfway done with the LAST chapter of Everything's Changing - after that I'll think I'll get the epilogue over with && then I'll start on the second chapter of iRoomies...**


	3. angry video game nerd

_**c**__a__**r**_**l**y_'s _**h**_**am**__st__**ER**_

_BY OMGGCECE_

_._

Hey, it's Wilma.

Haven't seen you guys in awhile - the reason for that is Miss Puckett's obvious (at least, to me and a few _iCarly _viewers, from what I've read; oh, yeah, and now I know what a web show is and all that) longing for Mr. Benson hasn't been really there the past few weeks. She had been "dating" this quite annoying young man named Jonah. Unfortunately for Sam, fortunately for Miss Puckett & Mr. Benson supporters, he asked Carly to kiss him and I guess for humans this is called "cheating" - whatever that is. Anyway, they ended their courtship and Miss Puckett got revenge on the chap.

Now the three friends are all gathered in the "studio", as they call it, watching some movie with Miss Shay sitting me on her lap. Miss Puckett, now in no relationship, stares at Freddie as usual and I get this strange feeling...this strange feeling I have never gotten before that everything is back to normal and I rather like it this way.

After they finish the movie Miss Shay takes out some video game and her and Freddie begin playing it. Sam looks at them with an pouty look on her face for a while before she gets up and walks over to the game thingy, unplugging it.

Freddie looks up at her from his beanbag, outraged. "Sam! I can't believe you just did that!" He yells, and the blonde rolls her eyes, spinning the cord around in her tiny hand.

"Well you know what? You're just a angry video game nerd and I could care less how you feel!" Miss Puckett shouts, and Carly springs up from her chair. "Oh my gosh! I love that video."

Carly quickly shuts up, though, when the two continue bickering, which eventually ends with Miss Puckett tackling Mr Benson too the ground.

The female brunette sighs, grabbing a bottle of water, it looks like, and spraying the two with it. "Stop!" My owner shouts, and the two finally stop wrestling.

.

Later that night, I got a little hungry so I escaped from the doll house Miss Shay left me in to go downstairs from some ham or something. Sure, the food Miss Shay feed me was nice but once in a while a hamster needs a change up, ya know?

But I was surprised when I heard Miss Puckett and Mr Benson's conversation:

"But seriously Sam, are you okay?"

Sam looks down at her feet nervously, and I'm shocked; I've never seen Miss Puckett like this but the moment is quickly over. Her head snaps up and she's back to same old Sam.

"I'm fine, Freddork!" He grins in reply, heading over back too his apartment.

OMG! Seddie moment! Yay!

.

**A/N: Ah, I'm rolling now! I just finished up Chapter Two of iRoomies and now it's being looked over by my editor/beta person, and now of course I've finished up a new oneshot for this! Next up for an update is Sam and Her Daughter! :D**

**I'm getting kind of busy, though - I'm moving in like a week or two, and then there's school in like three weeks so I've started shopping and everything for that; oh, and I almost forgot! I'm going too the beach for a week, I think the week before Meet the Teacher (wow, that's a lot of weeks XD). So, yeah...a lot of stuffs. :P**


End file.
